Question: Simplify the expression. $ (5a^{6}+3a^{3}) + (-a^{6}+5a ) $
Solution: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $5a^{6}+3a^{3} - a^{6}+5a$ Identify like terms. $ {5 a^6} + \color{#DF0030}{3 a^3} - { a^6} + {5 a} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 5 -1 ) a^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ 3 a^3} + { 5 a} $ Add the coefficients. $4a^{6}+3a^{3}+5a$